


Heaven Sent

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus hates his eyes, Not Canon Compliant, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, try as I might i can't just write something sweet. It has to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heaven Sent

Alec used to think that there was no bed like his own in his room at the Institute. That no matter how many places he slept. No matter how many houses he’d live in throughout his life. That there was no bed like his.

That was until him and Magnus had established their relationship and Alec had began staying the night.

Magnus’s bedroom was nothing short of extravagant. Beautiful curtains hung from the windows, blocking out the Sun’s intruding sunlight. Chairman slept on the desk that leaned against the far right wall. Purring softly as he dozed in the Sun’s warmth.

A small rainbow flag was hung across the white door leading to the downstairs area and a growing collection of books sat in the bookshelf. In the early morning light, Alec thought, he was the luckiest man alive.

By far the best thing about Magnus’s room was, of course, Magnus’s himself. Though Alec would admit to being a little biased since Alec thought that the best part about any room was Magnus.

“Good morning, beautiful” Alec sighed as he brushed his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek. Smiling as Magnus’s hand caught it in his own hand.

“Hello, my dearest.” Magnus said as he snuggled further into the bed’s encasing warmth. His hair stuck up everywhere without the usual gell to keep it in place and it took Alec everything he had to fight the urge to run his hands through it. _God he was beautiful._ Alec thought to himself.

Alec must have gasped when Magnus opened his eyes slowly because his boyfriend quickly shut them again Blushing he opened them once more but with the glamour fixed securely over them. Hiding them from the world once more with a mumble.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Alec said as he kissed Magnus's hand that was still gripping Alec's.

"I said I'm going to boil the kettle. Tea or coffee, my love?" Sometimes it was dizzying how quickly Magnus could throw up a facade.

"Coffee." He answered, still perplexed as to what had just happened. Magnus was humming away in the kitchen with a smile that reminded him of a mundane song he had heard Clary singing.

"Hey, if I smile with my teeth Bet you believe me. If I smile with my teeth I think I believe me"

"Mags, you okay?" No reply. Alec got up, tying his dressing gown up he observed his boyfriend, trying to make out what he was doing. Alec knew that Magnus hadn't had a very happy past but they never talked about it, not for lack of trying. Every time the taller man would bring it up Magnus would wave him off saying that it was in the past. That it didn't matter now he had a future to look forward to. Obviously that wasn't the case.

"Magnus-”

“Please don’t leave me.”

Alec stood in shock. Mouth agape but the words quickly dying on his lips. Leave him? How could he possibly think that Alec would leave him?

Magnus had his back to Alec but Alec could not only see but feel the tension rolling off of the warlock like waves. Magnus’s hands clenched and unclenched by his sides.

“Magnus…” Alec was lost for words. “What do you mean? Have I upset you or…?”

“No, my beloved. You’ve not upset me it’s just… You deserve so much more than I can give you.” Magnus was still staring a hole into the floor and Alec moved to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the shorter man, Alec began rocking them slowly.

“Come, sit down. Tell me how I can help.” Alec whispered as he took his boyfriend’s hands in his own.

“What’s bothering you, Mags? Alec said after a few minutes of silence. Magnus had his eyes closed and head in Alec’s lap.

“The nightmares have come back.” He whispered

“Would you like to talk about them?”

With a sigh and a shaky smile he opened his eyes and looked into Alec’s beautiful brown ones.

“I keep thinking about my mother. In the dream I run to here as fast as I can. To try and stop her and every night I wake up with a jolt and my heart in my throat” He saud, swallowing hard. "It's been a life time. I thought I'd be over it by now." 

“Are you feeling suicidal again?”

“No, sweetheart, I’m not” Magnus said with a half smile.

“For that I am glad of” Alec leaned down and kissed the smaller man.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmares?” Magnus nodded his head as absent mindedly.

“Warlocks, as you know, are part demon and part human. But we are not inherently bad. Just as Nephilim are part angel but not necessarily good.” Magnus took a deep breath as he continued.

“For a long time, people didn’t understand that. They saw our marks and they thought that we were no longer human.” The shorter man adopted a look of hurt into his eyes and Alec kissed his boyfriend's hands and listened as Magnus talked again.

“My family lived in an isolated village and when I was born I was the only Warlock in our community of huts. Scared and confused as to what had happened to her son,” Magnus drew in a long, shaky breath. Tears sparkled his golden eyes and his hands were furled into fists at his side.

“My mother took her life…” The silence that filled the room deafened Alec. His tongue felt like sawdust.

“Oh, Mags. I’m so sorry” Alec stopped running his hands through Magnus’s short hair and leaned down to kiss him. Kiss his tears and pain away if only he could.

“My step-father found her hanging in the barn. The next thing I remember is that he was dragging me down to the river bank by my hair. Tears blurred my vision before h-he shoved my head under the water…” Magnus swallowed heavily and furiously blinked away his tears.

“I panicked and my magic must have struck him because the next thing I know is that I was choking down air.”

“You’ve been dreaming about that?” Alec asked. Magnus just nodded. His throat feeling like he had swallowed a slab of concrete

"Baby, you should have woken me up. Next time you have a nightmare, promise me you'll wake me."

"I promise." Magnus said with a sigh and a smile that still made Alec's heart flutter. 

Fin


End file.
